


Nothing Like It

by momadic



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love at First Sight, Shopping Malls, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momadic/pseuds/momadic
Summary: There's a piano sitting under the escalator with a sign that read "play me!".
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Nothing Like It

There's a piano sitting under the escalator with a sign that read "play me!". Therese, a classically-trained pianist who never left a keyboard unplayed, took note of that as she rushed towards the record store. She was on a mission to find a new Adele vinyl, since the one she owned was accidentally snapped in half by a drunken Phil falling on the coffee table. She found what she was looking for and left.  
  
Once again nearing the piano and seeing that there weren't many people around, Therese sat on the bench and flexed her fingers. She messed around on the ivories, playing a few measures of Greensleeves and various chords. After a few minutes, the brunette grew tired (along with the few bystanders) so she began to play Easy Living.   
  
At first, it was filled with breaks and was inconsistent, but after an angelic looking blonde woman took her place leaning against the underside of the escalator, Therese mentally cursed at herself for messing up and started again. She felt like she was sweating bullets under this mysterious woman's gaze, but she continued to play flawlessly.  
  
_"Living for you, is easy living. It's easy to live,"_  
  
Therese looked up from the keys to see the woman moving closer to the piano. _God her voice is beautiful too. If I died right now, I'd die happy._  
  
_"When you're in love, and I'm SO in love, there's nothing in life but you..."_ the woman stared at Therese, her gray eyes full of emotion and longing.  
  
Their eyes met and didn't look away from each other until the small crowd that amassed around them applauded. They both looked around, then back at each other and blushed.  
  
"You two are amazing!" one woman praised.  
  
"That was a beautiful performance!" said another.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it!" An elderly man on a scooter beamed. "That was me and Helen's song back in '53!"  
  
Therese and the woman thanked their audience. They gathered their things and headed in the same direction.  
  
"So, I suppose we're a duet now?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The blonde held her hand out. "I'm Carol."   
  
"And you're _insanely_ beautiful." Therese mumbled, immediately regreting her choice of words until she saw the pink rising in Carol's cheeks. She grabbed the outstretched hand. "Therese."  
  
"Therese, you are too kind! Although, I could say the same about _you_." Carol smirked.   
  
They walked in-step for a few seconds before the photographer broke the silence.   
  
"Would you like to get a coffee with me some time?" Therese was still riding on her wave of confidence with the success of her compliment, and the lack of a wedding band on Carol's left hand only added to it.   
  
"I would love that." The older woman pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her number on the palm of Therese's free hand.

Carol leaned in and put her lips next to Therese's ear, whispering, "I'll be expecting a text from you later, _darling_."  
  
Therese felt those words all over her body and with a wink, Carol disappeared among the numerous shoppers. Therese always thought that being a pianist made her extremely uninteresting, but she was proved wrong by the exchange she just had with that insanely hot blonde.  
  
_Wow, I have never seen a woman like that before_.


End file.
